WHY?
by zharina13
Summary: one-shot. he was the only gut that she have ever loved and his the only guy that she can never have. and it hurts her a lot.based on a real life story. please read and review.


Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa Daa Daa

--

Miyu Kouzuki, yes my name…who have been suffering because of one person. The only person that I have loved and still loving. I'm a third year high school student with a very promising future up ahead me. And I can simple have everything I want but why not him? His the only one or thing that I couldn't have. My life is already complete but the only person that I want was an unreachable…

I have loved him the very first time I set my eyes on him. I was the type of girl that never believed in love at first sight and I have believed love at first sight was ridicules even though when I'm still young. But when I saw him it all change.

It all started when I was a six grader. Our school was having a mass and he was one of the knights who hold the candles. And at the time when I saw him I thought that he was just a fifth grader. I tried to erase the feeling that I have form at that day because I don't want to fall for a boy who is much younger at me. But then one day I saw him again with one of my boy classmate. I was wondering at that time why would my classmate spend his time with a fifth grader then it hit me. Of course his at the same level as me. At that time I was so happy but I remember something my parents if ever I confess my feeling to him will my parents allow me to have a boyfriend. When I remembered it I tried so hard to forget him. But it was so hard because his classroom was next to mine. And while I still have my feelings for him one of my best of friends told us that she like him very much. And of course they didn't know that I like him no love him. But when I couldn't take it anymore hiding it to everyone. I told one of my best friends that I like him dearly. And it hurts me thinking he would never be mine. That's why I have decided that after our graduation I'll change school. And that's exactly what I did.

At my first year in my new school my feelings for him have suddenly gotten much more. So it was true that if you separate your self to the one that you most love you will loved him more and that was exactly happen to me I have never loved someone as much as I loved him. And I have also told my new friends about him. And they never thought that someone who never looked at any boys will be loving someone and very dearly.

In my second year I was still acting normal we went to our quadrangle for the morning praise. And I saw him, him the man that have captured and change my cold heart. I was so happy and I even thought that maybe we were meant to be. After two weeks and I was still acting normal although my friends were like crazy about the issue were still acting crazy. After two weeks one of my friends break the latest news to me and I was so having a nice morning at that time to. Why did she have to tell me? She told me, she told me that he got himself a girlfriend in just two weeks. I felt like crying but no I didn't cried I was like '_so? Like I care? I don't like him anymore anyway, so it's not my concern'_ and at that time I return to my cold self again well to boys actually I was still kind to girls. And his girlfriend was actually my classmate. It even hurts seeing them in our classroom flirting I felt like murdering someone at that time. The two of them were inseparable that's why I tried my best in avoiding them.

And now at present time. I still looked like a normal third year students. But every time I see them in the hallways which is very frequent cause his girlfriend room is next to my room. I felt like breaking any moment and I hate seeing them happy because how happy the two of them is how sad I am how lonely I am.

I kept asking my self why didn't he chosen me. Why did he have to choose her. Is there something wrong with me surely I don't have any defects with my physical appearance. But why, why did he have to break my heart. He was the only guy that have captured my cold heart and I can't have him, him _**Kanata Saionji **_the only guy that I will love until the very last of me….

--

Yes it was short. It is somehow a summary. Truth be told this story is actually the love life of someone I _really really _know. And every time I see her I feel sorry to her.

But any way please review. This as actually my first time in writing a one-shot. So it's really not that good. But review ok??…..

-- mady13/zharina


End file.
